For many years, fiber optic gyroscopes have been used in guidance and navigation systems for aircraft, satellites, missiles, watercraft and other moving objects. Fiber optic gyroscopes typically utilize two beams of light that rotate in opposite directions around a coil of optical fiber. As the coil rotates, the propagation of the light beams within the fiber varies according to the well-known Sagnac Effect. By sensing relative changes in the phase of the two counter-rotating light beams within the coil, then, the rotation of the coil itself can be detected with a very high level of accuracy. This rotation of the coil can be readily correlated to rotation of a vehicle, missile or other object.
Gyroscopes frequently operate in highly demanding environments (e.g. aerospace or battlefield settings) that can require very high levels of performance even in the face of radiation, extreme temperature variances, electromagnetic noise and/or other environmental effects. Radiation and temperature variations, for example, are known to affect the stability of the mean wavelength of light exiting the gyroscope, which is proportional to the measured rate of rotation. Scientists and engineers therefore continually strive to reduce sensitivity to wavelength fluctuations and to otherwise improve the performance, resolution and manufacturability of fiber optic gyroscopes, particularly those deployed in highly demanding environments.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fiber optic gyroscope and associated operating methods with improved performance. In particular, it is desirable to reduce sensitivity to variations in source wavelength. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.